


Invitado no deseado

by Casandra



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Atobe le encanta celebrar fiestas, sobre todo si es la de su cumpleaños, pero este año todo será distinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitado no deseado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrymosa_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lacrymosa_dream).



> Título: Invitado no deseado.
> 
> Fandom: PoT
> 
> Palabras: 1.687
> 
> Parejas: Atobe/Ryoma
> 
> Disclaimer: nada de este fandom me pertenece.
> 
> Nota: este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Lacrymosa_dream, preciosa, espero que te guste, hubiera querido que saliera algo mejor, pero lamentablemente esta pareja me encanta, pero no consigo hacerla bien :-(, eso sí, acepto críticas ^^. Está sin betear, ojo, pero espero que no esté muy mal (dentro de lo que cabe), por último agradecerte infinitamente lo bien que me acogiste en el fandom. Mil gracias preciosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

Atobe se repantigó en su sillón de cuero negro, fijando su mirada en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea que había enfrente suyo. Movió su copa de coñac francés, haciendo que el líquido ambarino jugara con los pequeños destellos del fuego y que el hielo compusiera una leve melodía en su chocar con el cristal de la copa.

—Todos los años me haces la misma pregunta.

Fuji sonrió ante eso. Todos los años, una semana antes del cumpleaños de Atobe, iba y le formulaba esa misma pregunta ¿qué quieres? Ante lo cual Atobe siempre le respondía con silencio. Ese año era el primero en que el juego parecía haberse roto, quizás harto de aquella monotonía o quizás por fin deseando algo más.

—¿Es hora de cambiar? —cuestionó.

Atobe resopló y se llevó la copa a los labios, degustando el amargo sabor y cómo el líquido parecía arder al deslizarse por su garganta, fuego líquido calentándole el alma.

—Es hora de que el gran Ore-sama te diga qué desea —se burló.

—Creía que ya lo tenías todo.

—Y yo que tú lo sabías todo.

Esta vez Fuji rió, una suave carcajada que no desmentía la imagen etérea que proyectaba. Se acercó a Atobe, más de lo que antes estaba, deshaciendo la escasa distancia que los separaba y se inclinó suavemente hacia delante, su rostro ahora casi a la par con el de Atobe.

—Yo. Lo sé. Todo.

Atobe torció su sonrisa. Fuji no perdía su eterna sonrisa nunca y de ser así, mejor no ser el causante de ello. Ahora mismo lo tenía ahí, con su tenue perfume, su piel marfileña y su fino pelo castaño acariciándole la mejilla. Había ido como todos los años esperando averiguar qué quería para su cumpleaños, un regalo quizás especial, Atobe lo había recibido con la misma indiferencia de siempre, pero esta vez Fuji parecía más decidido que de costumbre.

—Quiero a Tezuka.

Fuji no titubeó ni por un segundo, es más, soltó una pequeña carcajada frente al rostro de Atobe y se inclinó un poco más, dejando su boca junto al oído de Atobe, como si quisiera compartir con él algún macabro secreto.

—¿Quieres follártelo?

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Atobe, llevándose la copa a los labios.

—Porque él es mío.

—Tuyo —Atobe degustó aquella palabra en su boca. Sabía que Fuji seguía sonriendo, pero también sabía, aunque no lo viera, que su expresión no era tan inquebrantable como hacía sólo unos instantes. Nadie jugaba con lo que era de Fuji y eso era algo que Atobe sabía muy bien—. No hace mucho él no lo era.

—Ahora lo es.

Fuji se separó de Atobe y lo miró desde su posición, desde arriba, con la cabeza ladeada y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Ya.

Esa leve respuesta, con aquella sonrisa prepotente, hizo que la sonrisa de Fuji se borrara y sus ojos, de aquel azul casi irreal, se fijaran en él.

—¿Sabes? —prosiguió Atobe, sin darle importante a aquella cargada atmósfera—, siempre me he preguntado qué hacías tú ahí en medio.

—Atobe…

La leve advertencia no lo detuvo. Hizo que los cubitos volvieran a tintinear al chocar contra la copa y mantuvo aquella fría mirada.

—Sabes que entre ellos siempre hubo mucho más de lo que admitirían.

—Lo sé.

—Que si él volviera…

—No lo hará —le cortó Fuji.

—Si él volviera —prosiguió, ignorando la mueca de Fuji—, Tezuka volvería a él.

\--

La fiesta había comenzado como siempre. Música, bebida, espectáculos y diversión. Allí estaban todos sus ex compañeros del mundo del tenis, sus compromisos sociales y toda la crema y nata de la sociedad. Su pasado y su futuro.

Había saludado a multitud de personas conservando siempre aquella sonrisa condescendiente intacta, una copa de champan en todo momento en su mano y un comentario adecuado para cada ocasión. Todo debidamente controlado.

Fuji no le había saludado esta vez, aún cuando Tezuka se había acercado a desearle lo mejor y a darle un pequeño presente que ya ni recordaba qué era. Luego se había ido junto a un Fuji sonriente, pero resentido y ya eran pocas las veces que se había vuelto a encontrar con ellos en el transcurso de la noche.

—Señor —Atobe se giró hacia uno de sus empleados dejando la conversación con aquel empresario a medio.

—¿Sí? —hizo un leve gesto con la mano y el otro, tras un breve titubeo, decidió continuar.

—Hay una persona fuera sin invitación.

Atobe suspiró, todos los años lo mismo. Algún periodista, algún curioso o simplemente alguien que quería entrar en aquel círculo social. Era un fastidio, pero un año sin esos leves percances no parecía ser un año completo.

—Échalo.

—Pero señor…

—Échalo —su tono fue inflexible, pero aún así el empleado pareció dudar.

—Dice que tiene un regalo para usted.

Atobe bufó. Ya no sabían qué inventar para conseguir su propósito. —Déjalo, lo haré yo mismo.

El empleado dudó un leve segundo antes de aceptar aquellas palabras. Si había algo que tenía muy claro es que no quería volver a enfrentarse con aquel invitado no deseado, si eso incluía un despido inminente al día siguiente, que así fuera.

Cuando Atobe llegó a la entrada lo primero que hizo fue oír aquella voz sarcástica discutir con su portero y como éste intentaba defenderse lo mejor que podía a la vez que era tajante con su negativa a dejarlo entrar, lo segundo fue aún más difícil de asimilar. Unos ojos grandes que danzaban entre el castaño y el dorado se fijaron en él casi de ipso facto mientras la sonrisa sarcástica de éste se hacía presente. No era el Echizen que recordaba, aunque sus rasgos más particulares no habían desaparecido. Era más alto, aunque no tanto como él, sus ojos seguían igual de grandes sin perder el desafío que siempre habían representado y su rasgos ya no eran los infantiles de antaño.

—Echizen.

El portero tomó aquello como un reconocimiento y la leve señal de Atobe como un buen momento para retirarse.

—Este año no me invitaste Monkey King.

—Creía que no te gustaban las fiestas. Nunca has venido.

—No me gustan.

Atobe lo observó. Echizen llevaba un pequeño regalo envuelto en su mano derecha, un abrigo negro largo que dejaba ver poco más que su rostro y unos guantes negros a juego en sus manos.

—Llegas tarde.

—Ummm, ¿tan aburrida era la fiesta que ya ha terminado?

Atobe resopló, pero no se movió ni un ápice para darle paso a Echizen. —No estás invitado —dijo, alargando el brazo para apoyarlo en la puerta y cortarte el paso—. Además —añadió—, llegas tarde, Tezuka ahora está con Fuji. ¿Pensaste que te esperaría?

Echizen abrió la boca y al momento la cerró. —Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Ore-sama no te invitó.

En respuesta a eso Echizen le incrustó su regalo a Atobe en el estómago, ante lo cual éste tosió por el impacto. Echizen no lo soltó, así que Atobe lo cogió, para evitar otra agresión con el dichoso paquete.

—Creía que se trataba de un error.

—¿Por qué? Nunca fuimos amigos.

—Yo nunca quise ser tu amigo.

Atobe sonrió ante eso. Ryoma siempre había representado un desafío para él, alguien a quien doblegar a quien desafiar, alguien al que siempre tener en cuenta. Pero la relación que éste pareció iniciar con Tezuka había enfriado lo que quiera que pudiera haber sido. A partir de ahí sus esporádicos encuentros se redujeron hasta casi el mínimo y sus pequeños desafíos, los partidos que alguna vez compartieron, terminaron por desparecer.

—Tú nunca quisiste ser amigo de nadie.

Echizen sonrió, como si ambos compartieran algún tipo de secreto o como si en cierto modo entre ellos siempre hubiera habido algún tipo de entendimiento.

—Sabes, me preguntaba por qué no me habías invitado este año. Creía que se trataba de un error.

—¿Por eso viniste?

—Sí. Pero ya veo que no lo es.

—Ore-sama no tiene porqué invitarte.

Echizen echó una leve mirada a su regalo en manos de Atobe. Lo tenía sujeto del mismo modo que a una copa o a algo sin importancia. De hecho, se atrevería a asegurar de que Atobe ya ni se acordaba de el, del mismo modo que no recordaría todo lo que le habían regalado a lo largo del día.

—No, no tiene porqué. Al fin y al cabo siempre te gustó Tezuka, verme arrebatártelo delante de tus narices debió ser un duro golpe para tu orgullo rey momo.

Atobe se rió. —¿Gustarme Tezuka? —cuestionó, con toda la incredulidad que sentía.

—Gustarte, idolatrarle… desearle —añadió esto último con una leve sonrisa—. Debió ser duro para ti saber que pasaba sus noches conmigo, no contigo. Pero lo dejé solo —añadió, observando el rostro de Atobe— y ahora está con Fuji ¿por qué? ¿Ya no merecía la pena?

—Tezuka no es lo suficientemente bueno para Ore-sama.

—Parecías adorarlo.

Atobe dejó caer el regalo al suelo e hizo caso omiso del gesto de disgusto de Echizen ante aquello. —Tezuka no encaja en mis gustos, sin embargo tú… —dijo, cerrando por fin la puerta y empujando levemente a Echizen contra ella—. Creía que era bastante obvio —añadió—. Me gustan los niñatos mimados y presuntuosos.

—Yo siempre creí…

—Estabas demasiado ocupado siendo lo que Tezuka quería que fueras para poder pensar en nada más.

—El pilar central.

Atobe rió ante aquello. —Ja. Ahora lo llaman así. Lo que Tezuka quería era follarte —añadió pegando su rostro a la mejilla de Echizen y dándole un pequeño beso— Yo también lo quería. Quería tener a ese niñato engreído debajo de mí gritando mi nombre.

—Ególatra.

Atobe ignoró aquel comentario, sabiendo que Echizen estaba sonriendo a la vez que disfrutaba de sus besos. El abrigo ya estaba abierto y sus manos ya estaba explorando todo y cuanto podía, sus labios deslizándose por la garganta de Ryoma y los leves jadeos de éste llenando sus oídos.

—Aún no descartó esa idea.

Echizen rió brevemente antes de agarrar a Keigo del cabello y capturar su boca en un feroz beso.

—Yo tampoco.


End file.
